pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland
Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Alice's Sister - Mariah Carey *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Doorknob - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Iris - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Daisy - Leave Britney Alone! *Pansies - ????? *Tulip - Rihanna *Blue Bonnets - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstone) *Calla Lily - Mr. Messy (The Mr. Men Show) *Lily of the Valley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sunflowers - Celine Dion, Barbra Streisand and Alicia Keys *White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Thistles - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Other Flowers - Various Female Animals *The Caterpillar - Jafar (Aladdin) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Iago (Aladdin) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Card Painters - Wolfgang, Harry and Benny (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 2 - Millie Burtonburger is Bored/In a World of My Own #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Purple Raccoon/I'm Late! #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 4 - Millie Burtonburger Meets Mr. Frumble/The Bottle on The Table #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Millie Burtonburger/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 6 - Millie Burtonburger Meets Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski/How do you do and Shake Hands #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 7 - The Mr. Krabs and The Squidward Tentacles #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 11 - Millie Burtonburger Meets Jafar/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Millie Burtonburger #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 13 - Millie Burtonburger Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Purple Raccoon Arrives Again) #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 17 - Millie Burtonburger Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 20 - Millie Burtonburger's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 21 - Millie Burtonburger's Flight/The Finale #Millie Burtonburger In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Alice Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as The White Rabbit Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Dodo Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Carpenter Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Bill the Lizard Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Iris Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Tulip Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as The Blue Bonnets Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Lily of the Valley Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as White Rose Bambi 1.jpg|Adult Bambi as Thistles Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar as The Caterpillar Iago 1.jpg|Iago as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Bird in the Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Mad Hatter Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit as The March Hare Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as The Dormouse Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG